


Family

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Married Life of Royalty [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 08:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: the interlude between Byleth's visit to Fhirdiad and her discovery of parenthood.





	Family

It was a call from the goddess that's for sure, Seteth knew, the Archbishop had been day and night on her office solving affairs of the church and even when he was glad everything was going well, he knew she was doing easily three or four times the work Rhea did in her moment, worried? Yes, after all technically they're family, and Flayn has been bugging her non-stop to take a rest, no she didn't need to rest, well she did but not that way, she wanted to see the King, he never thought all those years ago that the student/Prince of Faerghus would fall head over heels for the ex-mercenary/new teacher and vice versa. But that's how the world goes... He supposed. 

That's why he thought the goddess came because suddenly all her ex-students send those letters and she read them, she begged Seteth to take care of everything for a while while she goes to Fhirdiad for a few days. 

He said no at first... After all, they both knew the responsibilities they had before marriage. But then Cyril came, and Manuela, and Hanneman, and Shamir And Flayn... and everyone who cared about the Archbishop, he had to give in at last. Nothing happened while she was gone, and when she came back she was happy, so everyone else was happy and she came to start working as soon as she got back so he did well. 

That was until now a month and a half later. He got worried, she was on the floor. 

"Byleth!" 

He took her on his arms and saw her breathing with her eyes closed. 

"MANUELA!" 

~~~~~~~ 

"Honestly! How can you be so careless?!" Manuela was scolding the Archbishop while seteth looked at Manuela going from one side to another getting stuff'. 

"You go for a week and you came back and now you're worse than ever" 

"But I do feel fine, really" 

"Then explain why suddenly you passed out" 

"Tiredness?" 

"Hush girl!" 

She may be the Archbishop but she's still two times younger than Manuela giving her the surname of girl... That's at least what he thinks, he's sure if he said that he will be killed by Manuela. 

She took the stethoscope and go to her heart. 

"She doesn't have a heartbeat remember?" 

"...." Manuela frowned and got it below the heart. 

"Manuela" 

"Hush!" 

She silenced him 

And down and down and until she got to the stomach, she smirked at Seteth. 

"Say Byleth, did you perchance had sex with the king?" 

He got angry 

"MANUELA!" 

Byleth got red All over her face. 

"That's very out of place to say!" How could she said it so bluntly?! 

"Oh please we're all adults here and besides now I know what happened!" 

She looked at the Archbishop. 

"Congratulations your Grace you're expecting" 

Seteth passed out now. 

~~~~~ 

The Archbishop was happier than ever, but now all of those who knew Seteth, Flay- well everyone knew and so everyone was worried about her. 

Please, your Grace, let me take care of it!. 

Have you eaten well? I'll make another, you're eating for two now! 

Please don't worry about it I'll take care of it! 

Rest! The baby needs rest! 

She was happy everyone was so understanding and yet she wanted to go home already, she wanted to tell Dimitri as soon as possible, a letter won't so she had to say it face to face, it's their child after all. 

Child... 

Their child... 

She got happy just with the thought. 

She put her hands on her belly for the hundredth time again and look at it. 

"Everyone loves you already and you haven't even born yet..." 

She was sure Dimitri will be happy too, he wanted a child, he was the one to tell her he wanted one in a night he got drunk. 

She told him the next morning she wanted one too, her father was caring and loving, and put everything second when she came, and her mother gave her life willingly so she was to born. The thought of doing the same for her child saddened her but fastly go away, after all the crest was with her yes but Sothis and her were one and the same so it won't happen. 

Yes her parents gave everything to her. 

Parents... 

She goes to the graveyard and got some flowers on the path. Now in front of it, she tried to read the name of her mother yet it was unreadable, such a shame to never know the name of the one who gave her life for her and even though she wished to get sad over the fact of never knowing her, her father was the one she cared more. 

Jeralt Eisner. 

She still remembers that day as clear as water. No, she won't hold back on memories, what matters now is the present. 

She smiled at the tomb. 

"Now is my turn to become a mother... Dimitri doesn't know yet but he will, I'm sure he's going to be very excited with our child... I wish you could see it, dad..." She tried to hold back tears but she couldn't 

"I'll do my very best!" 

She keeps smiling with the tears out. 

"And I'll love this baby with everything I have" 

Silence. 

"And and... I'll ask Dimitri if we can name it as you if it's a boy" 

Just a little breeze moved her hair. 

"I love you, dad..." 

She let more tears flow like it was that same day. 

~~~~~~~ 

Now between her arms, she holds the heir to the throne of Faerghus, Prince Jeralt Angelo Blaiddyd. Who is very much loved by his parents.

And the day he was born they both noticed how his hair resembled the one of her father.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed fluff but Jeralt got in the way:'v  
I don't know if I wrote Seteth name's right...  
probably will do a chapter of the pregnancy.  
thanks for all the love of the other story :D  
I discovered Manuela's last name was Casagranda which in Spanish means big house...


End file.
